Kaviq II
Kaviq Orajell Kalaallit, more commonly Kaviq II (also Kaviq the Brilliant) was the Empress of the Nuuk Empire after her father, Ole I, abdicated. She is noted for her conquests of Southern Africa and Asia, the continuation of her father's Wars of Greenlandic Expansion. Early Life Kaviq Orajell Kalaallit was born in Nuuk to her father, Kivitioq Iritiv Qatoria Kalaallit (later Ole I), and mother, Kaviq I, on August 19, 2943. From childhood, she showed great admiration for her father. She admired his ability to unite the people with patriotism and lead them to a greater future. At 16, she bore witness to the annexation of Colombia, a brilliant move on her father's part. She would observe his military and diplomatic strategy and add it to her own preconcieved ideals, using that to her advantage in her education. She graduated as Valedictorian from the Nuuk Academy for Military Tactics. When her father abdicated in 2974, she was 31. She took the throne on April 26th, 2974. As Empress Kaviq wasted no time. She immediately sent a fleet of ships to South Africa, where they landed at Cape Town. The negotiation of SATO was her conception, and she oversaw the project as it went on. From the beginning she created the alliance to be betrayed later on, and the payoff was massive. She finished the conquest of Southern Africa in 2982, but this time hesitated to send a fleet out to Burma. She knew the Asian Group would be a huge threat, and so she devised a plan. She woud focus a huge military force on Burma to keep the Empire's assets intact, but she would also attack the Asian Group's weakest link, Siberia, from Alaska and the Arctic, using the newly developed Ice Barge. The Ice Barge was, and still is, one of the Nuuk Empire's most useful assets. The ship has been developed to cut through and sail amongst ice, making trans-arctic travel extremely easy. Her three-way strategy, as well as her mastermind-like strategy behind SATO, earned her the nickname "Kaviq the Brilliant." Abdication and later life After the Asian Wars ended in 2985, Kaviq II suffered a heart attack at a rally in Ulanbaataar. She was taken to a hospital, and ultimately survived. It turned out that due her time in battlefield bunkers during the wars, she had developed a severe case of arrhythmia. A year later, at just 43, Kaviq abdicated the throne to her son, Motzfeldt XVIII. This makes her the youngest Emperor to abdicate. She lived throughout the entire Greater Decade's War, but on June 15th, 3000, she died of a fatal heart attack at 57. Her funeral was a national procession, much like her father's. Sexual Orientation After her death and funeral, Kaviq's private quarters were to be emptied, and her belongings taken to her tomb. However, an unknown journal was uncovered in a drawer of her desk. The journal contained numberous writings, beginning in 2962 and ending in 2999. The journal described a romantic affair with a Finnish woman named Katja Järvinen. Included were a number of photos of the former Empress and a caucasian woman with dark hair and brown eyes, believed to be Katja Järvinen. The authenticity of the photos and journal is currently being evaluated, however Japanese historian Hideyoshi Nakamura notes that the effort of faking the journal and photos would not be worth the minimal payoff. Former Emperor Motzfeldt XVIII was still alive at the time the journal was uncovered. When presented with it, he merely laughed and said, "I wouldn't be surprised. My mother never showed any real affection to my father. Hell, they even got divorced." See also *Nuuk Emperor *Ole I *Motzfeldt XVIII *Motzfeldt XIX Category:Dead Characters Category:House of Kalaallit Category:Nuuk Emperors Category:Rulers Category:Nuuk Empire